A merchant may use a payment processor provided by a third-party service provider to processor payments by various customers of the merchant. The third-party service provider may also store a set of payment profiles (e.g., credit card information, automatic clearing house information, bank information, user contact information, billing address, etc.) corresponding to the customers. The set of payment profiles may be stored by the third-party service provider according to a first file format. In certain instances, the merchant may wish to use a different service provider than the third-party service provider, and may desire to migrate the set of payment profiles from the third-party service provider to the other service provider, which in some cases may tore payment profiles according to a second file format that is different from the first file format.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.